


Rainfall

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Sirius PoV, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Fic in response to prompt - "If I never see you again, just know that I love you so, so much."





	Rainfall

It was raining when Sirius Black first saw Remus Lupin.

Light droplets pattered against the window of the Hogwarts Express, the first sign that summer was drifting away and autumn was peering closer. Sirius had watched them slide across the glass, swimming down and down and leaving a trail of water behind them. He paid no heed to the countryside that flew past. He only cared for the rain and the excitable voice of the black-haired, glasses-wearing boy beside him.

The boy was still speaking when another student entered their small carriage. His hair was brown and weaved with gold specks that shone in the light. The curls bounced as he asked if he and another boy, round and blonde, could sit within. The boy’s hazel eyes, a warmth hidden in them that Sirius had never witnessed before, crinkled with a grateful smile when Sirius’ new friend agreed eagerly, and the two new boys sat.

Now, Sirius only cared for three things. The rain, James’ voice, and the warm, golden eyes opposite him.

It was raining when Sirius Black first called Remus Lupin his friend.

His mother’s letter sat open at the end of his bed. Sirius’ sorting had proved to be unforgivable, as he had feared. The heavy storm that crashed outside his window was nothing compared to the thunder of Sirius’ heart. He had thought his sobs quiet, unknown until a gentle, unsure hand was placed on his back.

Fear and shame struck Sirius’ heart like lightning as he quickly spun around. Remus stood above him, pyjama-clad and hair ruffled from sleep. Their eyes met. Remus said nothing as he climbed in behind Sirius and wrapped his long arms around him. The soft snores a few moments later told Sirius’ that sleep had swiftly come to his friend.

The thunder in Sirius’ heart ceased, even as it raged on outside, and instead it was placed with a slow, blooming warmth. Friends, Sirius was beginning to realise, were the best type of family.

It was raining when Sirius Black first realised he would do anything for Remus Lupin.

The sky was bright, sunny, the type of day that left you surprised once you walked out and felt the rain on your face. The rain was barely visible from the dorm in which Sirius stood, staring down at the sobbing form of the golden-haired boy before him. The light reflected in his hair, surrounding his head like a halo. But this boy was no angel. A dark, deadly creature took over him once a month, a creature that Sirius knew could kill him. Yet, he felt no fear in the presence of this werewolf. Only sorrow.

Sirius ignored the warning glanes of James Potter, and bent down in front of Remus.  _You_ , he had whispered,  _will always be our best friend. This doesn’t change that. Yes, you’re a werewolf and yes, you could probably eat us if you wanted. But I still don’t think you’re as dangerous as Peter. That boy’s farts could kill a man._

The choked laugh that came in response made Sirius’ heart ache. And as he hugged Remus and felt the arms of all his friends wrap around him, he promised to himself he would do whatever it took to protect the boy crying against his chest.

It was raining when Sirius Black first realised that he was in love with Remus Lupin.

The rain had pelted down as they ran from the Forbidden Forest to the castle, laughing and shouting as they went. They reached the entrance, soaking wet and out of breath, casting warming charms over their shaking forms. Sirius glanced to Remus, whose smile had still not left his lips, and became entranced.

Water droplets fell from his nose to his full lips, his wet hair curled into tight ringlets and his eyes, the eyes which Sirius had etched into his mind from the moment he saw them, glowed brighter than felix felicis.

Remus was beautiful. He was scarred and bruised and beautiful. And Sirius Black was in love.

It was raining when Sirius Black first kissed Remus Lupin.

A heavy, dark cloud loomed over Hogwarts and the air was thick, waiting for that first raindrop to fall and break the May heat. Sirius was stumbling, falling, trying to keep up with Remus who was striding away. He shouted Remus’ name. The boy did not turn. Sirius moved faster. He had to reach Remus, had to explain.

Remus suddenly stopped and spun around. Sirius almost barrelled into him, but managed to stop just a few feet away.  _Just tell me. Tell me what’s going on, Sirius. You haven’t spoken to me in days and I need to know why._  Remus’ eyes were stormy, determined. Sirius’ hadn’t looked in them for days, afraid they would see the love hidden within his soul. He wasn’t afraid anymore.

Suddenly, his legs were moving and he didn’t stop. He grabbed the shirt of the boy he was so desperately, irrevocably in love with and kissed him. Sirius Black kissed Remus Lupin. And Remus Lupin kissed back.

The heavens opened and the rain fell like a sigh of relief.

It was raining when Sirius Black felt alone for the first time in eight years.

Remus was gone. On a mission. That’s what he said anyway. Sirius had heard the whispers of a rat in their ranks and even he could not deny that Remus’ actions were suspicious.

They had fought before he left. Sirius didn’t even remember how it started, only that his throat was now raw from shouting and he could still fill his bones aching from the anger that had coursed through his veins. The fighting was better than the silence though. Anything was better than that.

Remus’ words still echoed in the quiet. They were the only thing that kept Sirius company, aside from his empty beer bottle. They repeated over and over and over again.

_If I never see you again, just know that I love you so, so much._

Sirius’ tears fell like the rain on that stormy day they first met, falling down his cheeks like the water trails on the windows of the Hogwarts Express. He didn’t wipe them away, just let them fall onto the table in time with the pattering of the rain on his roof.

If Remus loved him, he wouldn’t have left in the first place. If Remus loved him, he wouldn’t be alone.

If Remus loved him, he would come back, he would be ok.

Sirius closed his eyes, dropped his head to his hands and fell asleep to the gentle sound of the rain.


End file.
